Fun at the Movies
by deranged.freak
Summary: Ino and Sakura, two beautiful sisters, went out with . They had a threesome in the theater. Better than it sounds.


My first little lemon….This is only a trial. I will present you guys with longer lemons. By the way, you can decide who will be the guy. ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

It was a boring week at school, nothing interesting had happened. I had looked forward to this weekend all week. It was the week I took my friends who were also sisters to the movies. I had met them at school but we never really had time to hang out much other than lunch. So I offered to take them to the movie theater. Their names were Sakura and Ino.

I drove to their house in a 96' Ford Chevrolet that was painted black. As soon as I pulled up the both were at the door, eager to get away from home. Each one had a different outfit on. Sakura had a short skirt and a t-shirt on. And Ino had on a pair of jeans and a low v-neck t-shirt on. Sakura got in the back seat while Ino got in the front. I looked in the back mirror to see if Sakura was situated only to see that she was sprawled out legs open in the seat with no underwear on. That was a major turn-on. I drove to the theater quickly so we could make it in time for our movie. When we finally got in there I ran into the manager who let me in for free. We were going to go see Saw V, but when we got into the correct theatre, it was pitch black. Movie wasn't even prepared yet.

So the girls and I took our seats in the very front of the theatre, and relaxed. What I didn't realize though was that I was the only one to sit down. The other two girls had begun making out right in front of me. Reaching out, I pulled them both closer to me and gently kissed each one. I ran one hand over Sakura's smooth body, while I undid Ino's bra. Once I got Ino's bra off everything happened at once. Sakura and Ino lay on the ground and started making out. They were taking each other's clothes off in the process. Sakura already had Ino's shirt off and was rubbing her breast teasingly. Ino had gotten Sakura's shirt off and was working on getting her bra undone. They each were moaning in pleasure, and were even moaning each other's names.

"Oh, that feels so good, don't stop."

"Oh Ino, oh yes. Oh. Oh. Oh."

On and on they went with me watching what they were doing. I was just in total shock at what was happening when I finally snapped back to reality. Sakura had gotten up and walked over to me and began to unfasten my pants. I had gotten hard from watching them strip each other. Once Sakura got my pants off she pulled my boxers down with them. Sakura lowered her head down and put me into her mouth and began stroking up and down. She would pause temporarily to lick my head and tease me but then kept going. Ino had gotten up and sat in the seat right next to me. I began making out with her, while her sister gave me a blowjob. Ino had taken one hand and secured it around my man hood. She stroked up and down increasing the pleasure I was receiving. Seconds later the manager walked in and shined his light around. I took my jacket that I had on and used it to cover up the two girls' chests.

"Is everything all right in here?"

"Yeah it's fine." I replied.

"That's good," he said and looked at me closely. "you want me to keep this theatre closed off for you three?"

Getting that he knew what was going on I told him that would be nice. After he said to have fun and left we went back to what we were doing. Sakura resumed giving me a blowjob and Ino resumed stroking me while she did so. I began making out with Ino and used one hand to rub her breast. With the other hand I reached over and unbuttoned her pants. Then I reached over and began unfastening Sakura's skirt. Once her skirt was undone it fell to the floor to leave her totally exposed. Ino pulled off her pants and removed the thong she had on. Both girls were now naked in front of me, which perked my interests. I reached my hand over in between Ino's legs and rubbed her clit. Gently I inserted a finger and began fingering her, which had her getting even hornier than with her sister.

After a couple of minutes she climaxed. Sakura took her mouth almost off of me and began stroking me real fast, seeing as her sister had let go in the joy of her orgasm. After a couple of minutes I had reached climax and she sucked on me, drawing out every drop. With a smile she got and walked over to her sister who had lain down on the floor. She knelt in front of her and put her head between her sister's legs, gently licking her clitoris and probing her with a finger. Seconds later Sakura had grabbed her purse and pulled out a strap-on dildo that she fastened on. She inserted one end into her and the other end went into Ino. In and put she pumped slowly fucking her sister to climax. After ten minutes of watching and seeing them climax I got bored. Sakura and Ino were both moaning and screaming in pleasure till they saw me walk over. Sakura removed the dildo from her and her sister. Throwing it aside she lay on top of her sister and began making out again, gently rubbing their breast together at the same time. I centered myself behind the twins and inserted myself inside Sakura and began pumping in and out. She moaned like crazy and cried out in pleasure. Moments later she climaxed again. She forced me onto the ground and climbed on top of me and began riding me while her sister placed her pussy over my mouth. Slowly I licked her clit and lay there as I was being ridden.

After doing this for 20 minutes, I finally reached climax. I lay in defeat as I shot my load into Sakura hearing her moan. Sakura got up and sat on the floor. She began to rub her self and masturbate on the floor. Ino climbed off my face and climbed over top of me and put me inside her. She began riding me hard, making me moan in pleasure as well as her. Moments later Sakura had an orgasm and lay on the ground in exhaustion. I reached over and began rubbing her breasts while she lay next to me. Ino was moaning and screaming so loud I was afraid of being over heard but I didn't care at the moment. Moments later, she had an orgasm and I had reached climax at the same time. Once we were done she climbed off and masturbated to give herself one more orgasm. I grabbed Sakura and moved her on top of her sister and stuck myself between the two. I thrust back and forth giving them both pleasure as all three of us reached climax. Once we finished, all three of us got up and got dressed.

We walked out of the theatre and went to my car. Sakura and Ino climbed in the back seat and began making out some more while I drove them home. Once I pulled up in front of their house I put the car in park and climbed in the back seat. Getting in between Sakura's legs I put my head up her skirt and licked her clit till she had an orgasm and rubbed her sister's breasts. With a final kiss goodbye they both climbed out of the car and ran inside.

With a smile I drove home happy about what had happened at the theatre. Looking at the future, I couldn't wait to do it again soon. Maybe next time I would take them out to a beach or something.

* * *

Please Review!!

* * *


End file.
